steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lenore Crow
Lenore Crow is the head chemist aboard the SMS Zepherus, responsible for creating new poisons, truth serums to question vagabond air pirates, and the occasional bit of research in the field to create new and better weapons in the quest to rid the skies of pirates. Always seen with her luger and stiletto, she is known amongst the members of the Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron as an adept killer. In spite—or perhaps because—of this, she is friendly with the ladies of the Zepherus and their "brothers". Physical Appearance Hair Colour: Brown Hair Length: long Eye Colour: Brown, sometimes Height: 5' 7" Tattoos: yes! Piercings: a few Build: athletic Backstory Chemist Lenore Crow is an American who is part of the Huron Nation. She met Captain Von Grelle in the cosmopolitan city of New Orleans. The Chemist plied her trade amongst the throngs of New Orleans polite society and her infamous back houses – her chemical talents were always in demand by everyone from the bored society dame to the injured soldier in the field. Her physics could be used by all. She is a polite drinking, well bred woman; cold and calculating with a penchant for dark men with chest hair. Crow met Captain Von Grelle during one of the Captain’s visits to America. Injuries sustained by the Captain during that trip were such that she sought out the Chemist. Being of a charitable nature where the military was concerned, Crow put forth her best medicinal efforts. The Captain was so appreciative that she offered the Chemist the opportunity to fly with her crew and use a certain number of captured sky pirates for her chemical experiments. In return for the Captain’s generosity, Chemist Crow prepares discreet poisons for the Captain, as well as Red's, use against enemies of the Zepherus crew, as well as the much needed medical and recreational preparations used to maintain crew morale and health. Chemist is known by her large brown eyes, her fierce loyalty to the Captain and the Crew and her ever-present flask. Other identifying features are the Germanic tattoo on her right ankle and the crow feathers from her father. Her catch phrase is usually heard soon after offering sky pirates a taste of her most recent creation, “Let me ask - did that taste poisonous to you?”. She is a Fellow and prolific contributor to the research annuls of the Royal Academy of Botanical Research in London, though she is not a British citizen. Her fellow crew members appreciate her loyalty and would trust her in a fight, but have been heard to remark,”…..whatever you do….DON’T drink from Crow’s flask – especially if she offers it to you!” an action which the Chemist frequently does for friend and foe alike. Family: One brother who has embarrassed the family by becoming an outlaw gun maker. He has been known to build weapons for air pirates to use against his beloved sister. Their relationship is therefore - a little contentious. Category:Zepherus Girls Category:Original Characters Category:IAPS Canon